Bound Together
by chatarthics
Summary: The satchel was hidden. The crown is gone. And Flynn Rider was feeling his bloid boil. And the sway of delicate hips and delectable curves was giving him an idea on how to turn his day around...


**Hello all, nice to see you again. This is a story that did not come from me. And before you come at me with copyright claims and plagiarism accusations all that stuff that I am _not._ I'd just like to explain that I have permission to post this as it is a gift from a good friend of mine known as FoxInTheHenHouse. I gotta admit this is my first time exploring more into the tangled fandom as Ive been part of the zootopia fandom shipping a rabbit and fox together for the longest time. Anyways I asked my good friend Fox to write a smutty one shot for me as he did not disappoint. So be sure to thank him in the reviews and without further ado lets get to the sex!**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Tangled (if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing stories about two fictional characters)**

 **Warnings : stories contains cursing, bondage, rough sex, sub!dom! oral, etc..**

_

Flynn Rider, the notorious thief and outlaw throughout the kingdom of Corona, was frustrated. No, not just frustrated he realized. He was infuriated. After risking both his freedom and even his life to steal that crown, he was now trapped leading around this innocent and naive child for lack of a better term. She may actually be an adult but the incessant mood swings and emotional breakdowns about finally leaving the tower had driven him to boredom and eventual annoyance.

He knew he was trapped however. The only thing keeping him from finally being able to achieve his dreams of wealth and luxury was a girl with a downright ridiculous amount of hair. Taking a moment at that, he watched as her long tresses streamed out behind, quickly trailing along the ground in the direction she walking. He almost imagined how easy it would be to find her even if he took a nap for a few minutes since the golden locks would surely still be in sight.

Even though he was angry with Rapunzel, a name he attributed to cruel parenting, he couldn't help but be curious about it. He had never seen hair quite like hers. Not only did it have a lustrous shine and a well-kept appearance for there being so much of it, but it also seemed insanely strong since she had used it to literally repel herself down the tower. Throughout his musings, he had missed the way the young lady had been glancing his way.

Though Rapunzel had been sheltered her whole life, unable to meet or see another living soul besides her mother, she wasn't quite as innocent as one would expect. She had long ago delved into some of her mother's secret collection of books that told of history and fairytales. A few of them were even books of romance and happily ever afters. And though Flynn Rider had not been an overly considerate fellow when he had finally awoken in her tower, she could not help but draw a few similarities between him and the characters in the novels.

The fact that he had not only climbed the outside of her tower but also went down the same way, told her that he was most likely rather strong, something that was often described as appealing in those stories. His clothes spoke of a rogue's lifestyle, another common trait in several stories, specifically the ones regarding pirates and the maidens they captured in their travels upon the sea.

His physique was certainly nothing to scoff at. During the time where she had repeatedly needed to push him back into the dresser while he was unconscious, she had accidentally, she told herself, brushed against him, feeling his strong chest and tight muscles. Those touches had caused a heat to spread throughout her body, much as it was doing now as she thought back to only a few hours ago when her hands had slid along his clothing, her mind wondering what he may look like beneath them, if he was much like the men in those novels.

A rude snort brought her sidelong glance at his chest back up to his face, mildly surprised to see the scowl directed at her. No, not at me. My shoulder? Turning her head, Rapunzel could just see the curled tail of her friend Pascal hanging down. Confused, she titled her head towards Flynn, not sure why he was directing that look at her friend.

"Who keeps a pet frog?" Considering it was the first words he had said to her in nearly an hour of silence, it caused any retort about him being a chameleon to fall away as she opened and closed her mouth several times to respond, something the roguish figure did not fail to miss. "Either close your mouth or stick something in it. Before I do." The last was mumbled under his breath so she wouldn't hear him, however it stood to bother him as several thoughts flashed through his mind.

Caught off guard by the rudeness and the harshness of his tone, Rapunzel snapped her jaw shut. Her mother had always taught her that obeying her was important and as such she had instilled a sense of submission in the young girl. She still had a strong independent streak but when she was surprised she fell back on her mother's instruction.

The realization of what had just occurred served to make her rather angry with him and a bit ashamed of herself. I'm not some child who can be ordered around. I am eighteen, not eight. Who does he think he is? Though that seemed a useless thought. From what she could tell he thought he was the greatest thief and most charismatic man to ever walk the earth. If his ego were able to be seen she was sure he would never have been to fit his head through her tower's window.

Flynn meanwhile was having a much different thought process. He was still angry with the girl next to him for having taking the prize from him that he had rightfully stolen. If another thief had done so, it would have been a major insult. For a commoner to do it instead, and then extort him over it, was something he wouldn't stand for. He needed to find some way to make her quit her foolish idea so he could get the crown back and never have to see her again.

With a flash of inspiration, Flynn finally had an idea that seemed foolproof to him. With it becoming just past noon, he was certain he could convince her to get a meal. And he knew just where to go. "Alright Blondie, let's-"

"You know what, Mr. 'I know everything so I'm just going to be rude to everyone I think doesn't matter', I've had just about enough of your attitude. You're making fun of me and my friend and I don't appreciate it. If I were you I'd start being nicer to me or you can kiss that crown goodbye forever."

Being cut off had aggravated him but the words that tumbled out of her mouth incited him into a state of strong anger. Oh screw this. Reaching out, he grabbed her wrist and yanked her towards him before twisting her around so he could push her arm up against her back. Her cry was as if music to his ears after being dragged through the woods for hours on end. Putting his lips to her ear, he hissed into it. "Oh little girl you have no idea what you've just started."

Pushing her forward roughly, her feet nearly tripping over some of the roots scattered along the forest floor, she let out a gasp as her chest hit a large tree. She struggled against his grasp only to feel a sharp pain through her shoulder as her arm twisted even tighter. "Wha-what are you doing?" Though they both missed it due to how they were each feeling, Rapunzel's scared words were tinged with something else, something that would have shocked both of them if it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"You think you can take my score and force me into trailing behind you all day and not have any consequences? Think again, miss Goldilocks." Reaching down with his spare hand, Flynn harshly grabbed her firm rear, mauling it in his rough palm. "Mmm, I have a feeling this is going to be worth it. Because forget the crown. I'm taking your ass instead."

Shocked at his words and even more so at the grip he had on her bottom, Rapunzel flailed with her one free arm, trying to aim her elbow at any sensitive place she could find. Unfortunately her captor was prepared for such an attempt and quickly grabbed her second arm, pushing it up along her back until he held both of them in one palm.

"You're going to pay for that," he hissed in her ear. Increasing his attack on her backside, he gripped it even tighter, digging his fingers into the soft flesh making her cry out. Before he released her however, she let out a low moan shocking herself at the action. Flynn was caught off guard himself but quickly recovered, a lewd smile forming.

"Sounds like little miss naivety isn't quite so innocent." Dropping his hand down to the hem of her dress, he yanked it up to the small of her back, revealing a mouth-watering derrière beneath a pair of thin panties. Oh am I going to enjoy this. Yanking them to the side, he thrust his hand beneath the cloth and palmed her naked flesh. Her moan slipping past her lips told him she was enjoying his touch but this was for him, not her. She dragged him around and he'd be damned if he didn't get the satisfaction he was owed.

Pulling back his palm, he brought it down hard across her bottom, eliciting a scream from the maiden while a red palm print appeared. Emboldened by her reaction and the sight of his palm meeting her tight ass, he brought it down again bringing out another shriek of pain. Over and over he smacked her rear until her screams had faded and instead she began to grunt, thrusting herself back to meet each slap, her body shivering each time he made contact.

Changing tactics and digging his fingers deep, he continued to maul her, bringing a mix of sounds of pain and pleasure from the young woman. "Tell me," he murmured into her ear, "do you have experience? Has there ever been a man to take you and use you before? Or would you simply assault your clit until you gushed all over your hand?"

Rapunzel, not used to hearing such words outside of the forbidden novels, whimpered with a growing need. "No. There's, oh god…I've never met another ma-OW!" her words were cut off as he yanked her panties down and laid his large palm across both sides of her supple flesh.

"Good." The thought of being her first drove him into a further frenzy. He didn't care about it being romantic or something like that for her first time. No, he was going to ruin her for any other man. He was going to fuck her until she begged for mercy, not letting up until he had taken all of her.

Spinning her around, he shoved her back up against the tree, keeping her hands pinned behind her back. Seeing the look of apprehension and arousal on her face caused the bulge in his trousers to grow even harder if that was possible. Drawing a small but very sharp dagger from his waist, he watched as her eyes focused on the shining blade while he brought it closer to her chest. Pushing it up against her dress, he kept his eyes to hers as he slid it down until it reached the last of the strings. Slipping it underneath, he dragged it up slowly, letting the blade separate each string one at a time until he reached the top.

Rapunzel's breaths were coming heavier at the feel of her dress loosening with each snap of the laces. Her head was becoming slightly dizzy with all of the conflicting feelings within her, but the arousal reigned above them all by leaps and bounds. And when he pressed the knife into the top of her chest, piercing the fabric until the point was on her flesh, she found herself pushing into it slightly.

Flynn pulled his hand back, withdrawing the knife before raising it overhead and stabbing it into the tree above her head, burying the blade deep past the bark. Yanking her hands from behind her back, he pulled them high and placed them above the hilt. Fixing her gaze with his own, he harshly growled. "Keep them there or you won't like the consequences."

For a moment her curiosity nearly won out, willing to face the punishment to find out what it was, but the look on his face kept her frozen, willing to play out whatever he had in mind. When he grabbed up several clumped strands of her hair, she frowned unable to see what her hair had to do with anything until he looped them over her hands and tied them tight, forcing her hands to remain against the hilt with her arms up high thrusting her chest forward.

Admiring his handiwork, Flynn's gaze dropped to the small cut he had made in the top of her dress. Licking his lips, he placed a hand on each side of the cut and gripped hard. Rapunzel couldn't but shiver at the leer he gave her body while straining his arms and strongly tearing the fabric apart, exposing her naked chest to the open air. Rapunzel gasped at the feeling of a cool breeze teasing her breast.

Flynn took only a moment to admire the sight of her small but delectable looking breasts before grabbing one in each palm. Roughly squeezing them, he reveled in the mix of her grunts and moans. She struggled against her bonds, wanting to run her hands over her body and hopefully his as well. The pleasure became intense when he dropped his mouth to them and took a nipple between his teeth before becoming pain when he bit down hard.

"Ahh! Ow! Oh please not that!" Enjoying the sounds of her begging, Flynn rolled the nipple between his teeth, pinching it harder. Soon her cries became moans while pushing her chest out, her begging now pleas to continue. He switched to the other one and repeated the process, first eliciting cries of pain before the pleasure set in.

His original plan to shove her to the forest floor and fuck her until she begged him not to stop had been banished from his mind with the realization this sheltered girl was in fact a woman with much more knowledge of carnal thoughts and desires than she led on.

"Tell me, blondie," his voice was condescending, treating her like someone beneath him while his hand trailed down her stomach before resting right above the edge of her uncovered mound. "Do you often play with yourself? Would I find a few things hidden under your mattress that still carry the scent of your honey pot?" Watching her cheeks turn crimson, Flynn grinned in victory, having found a weak spot. "Do you ever stroke yourself? Rub your clit? Shove your fingers deep…Inside?!" With that, he slid his hand down and thrust it up into her.

The yell from her over his roughness caused him to experience a surge of lust. God how I am going to fuck this girl. She won't be able to walk back to her tower let alone the rest of the way to the kingdom. Pulling his fingers clear he waited for a sense of relief to show on her face before invading her again, his hand assaulting her sex repeatedly while his thumb stayed pressed against her clit, vigorously rubbing it with each push making her cry out and buck her hips, her body confused on whether she needed to escape the pain or embrace the pleasure.

Eventually pleasure won out as she lifted her leg and wrapped it around his back to pull him in closer. "Please! Oh please let me cum! I'll do anything!" Her pleading amused him, and if he was not looking to punish her he would give her what she desired. Instead he pulled away, dropping his hand from her mound letting the surging pleasure die down. Rapunzel whimpered at the loss of his touch, wanting so desperately the release she craved.

Her eyes trailed along his arms as they reached above her and grasped the knife handle. Wrenching it from the tree, he left her hands bound around it before he lowered the knife over the front of her, bringing the tip to the last point of the front of her dress. Looking up, she registered his smug grin before a sharp pull of the fabric on her shoulders suddenly loosened with the sound of a tear and the garment fell away completely.

Now without any clothing save for a small thin pair of underwear tangled around her knees, Rapunzel could feel the lewd gaze he was giving her, his eyes traveling over everything from her breasts down her smooth legs. She shouldn't have enjoyed it, she should have been angry and yelled at him for being a beast, but the reality was she loved the way he was looking at her with such a hunger. Her blush spread along her neck and ears while her slit grew even wetter after the impromptu fingering he had just done to her.

Laying a large and heavy palm on her shoulder, he used it to push down hard, forcing her to her knees on the moss at the base of the tree. This time, when he raised the knife, he brought it down over her back, rotating and dragging her arms along with it before stabbing it into the giant roots beneath their feet.

On her knees with her hands behind her and her breasts on full display, Rapunzel could only imagine what might be about to happen to her based on things she had read in the romance novels. Only one thing sprang to mind, which was confirmed to be quite true when the roguish figure before her undid the laces on his trousers and pushed them down.

Gasping slightly as she laid her eyes on an erect manhood for the first time, she couldn't help the blush spreading along her cheeks. Flynn watched her lips part and her breathing became slightly ragged while her eyes dilated and locked onto his shaft.

Chuckling to himself he reached out and grabbed her chin lifting it until her eyes met his. "Is this the first cock you've seen?" Her mouth suddenly dry, she licked her lips making his cock twitch at the sight.

"Am I…Are you going to have me perform…fellatio?" Flynn could not stop the booming laughter that came from his chest.

"Fellatio? You sound like one of the sappy romance novels that glosses over real sex with fancy words." Catching the sight of her eyes darting to the ground, his grin grew even wider. "Ah, so that's it. Little miss Blondie reads those books to get off and now thinks she knows what she's doing. Well, I can certainly tell you this won't be like anything you've read. Open up, blondie."

Sliding his cock along her lips, he watched her eyes for the mix he had become so enamored with. A look of arousal tinged with fear and hesitation. When it appeared, he pushed forward, attempting to move past her lips. When they didn't part immediately, he snatched out and grabbed her hair. "I said…open." Yanking her head back, forcing her lips to part slightly, he gripped his shaft and forced the head inside her mouth.

The shock in her eyes spurred him on, sliding himself in further until her lips were wrapped around the large mushroom shaped head of his cock. There was so much left to go however. Flynn was known for more than just his thieving skills and how he pleased women, tramps and ladies alike, was one of them. He knew he was gifted and he couldn't wait to make her swallow it all and have her lips pressed against the base of his shaft.

Letting go of his cock, he wrapped his hand around the back of her head, the other still gripping tightly and thrust his hips forward. He groaned at the feel of her lips enveloping his hard shaft. "God you have such a hot mouth." Closing his eyes, he slowly slid himself in deeper, making sure his cock head ran along her tongue until suddenly he felt there was nowhere left to go.

Opening his eyes, he looked down to see barely half of his sword having been taken by the beauty at his feet. "Oh you can do better than that, blondie." Dropping her hair and lacing his fingers together behind her head, he bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper. He watched as her throat expanded, showing his cock invading her body.

Rapunzel's eyes widened in panic. Finding herself unable to draw breath, she struggled against her bonds, desperate to get rid of the mass inside in her mouth. Flynn leered down at her and let out a dark chuckle as she tried to pull her head off his cock. "You're not done yet, girl." Re Tightening his grip, he slid himself out several inches giving her hope that he was going to take it out. With only a few inches left inside, he suddenly paused. Moving in and out an inch or two, letting himself slide along her tongue for a few seconds, he wrapped both of his hands in her hair and grabbed her head. Locking eyes with hers, he grinned before forcing his cock all the way down her throat.

Never having even seen a man's genitalia, let alone touched one, she now had one fully buried inside her mouth and down into her gullet. It felt so large she was sure she would never be able to close her mouth again. Which would make it so much easier for him to place his manhood back inside you. The thought made her shiver though her body was beginning to heat up. Feeling him begin to slide himself in and out of her throat she was suddenly overcome with a strong desire to touch herself which shocked her. Before she had wanted to force him back and remove his shaft from her throat and now she wanted to pleasure herself while he used her.

With her hands still tied behind her, all she could do was gyrate her hips in a futile attempt to press her sex against something, anything that would give her the release she could feel herself approaching. It was not a subtle gesture and Flynn noticed it easily. "I think miss sweet and innocent is enjoying herself. But," he drew the word out while still thrusting into her mouth, making her look up at him, "this is your punishment for being such a bitch. It's not meant to be fun." Shoving himself deep, Flynn watched with glee as her nose was pressed into the rough hair around his cock, bottoming out and making his sack bounce off of her chin.

Holding her in place he focused on her eyes. The immediate look of arousal and excitement slowly started to fade as she realized he was not pulling back out. Yanking futilely at her bonds, she realized her hair was too strong to tear and the knots were too tight to pull loose. Her body began to slip into a panic as her last lungful of air had been expended and she was not going to be bringing in another. Is this how I am going to die? A manhood, no a cock down my throat in the forest?

Feeling her mind start to become fuzzy and her eyes rolling back, she suddenly found air being brought into her mouth on reflex. Gasping and letting her body breathe in the much needed air, Rapunzel felt herself coming back from her near passing-out. Looking up, she saw Flynn disrobing revealing a muscled chest and strong arms that caused a flutter in her stomach. His shaft bobbed in front of her face, coated in her saliva. Against her better judgment and even her rational mind altogether, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against the tip. The sensation caused Flynn to pause with his shirt halfway off.

Looking down and seeing the look of need in the maiden's eyes, he felt himself a bit shocked based on what she had just endured. "You want more?" With a timid nod, never letting her eyes leave his manhood, she licked her lips tasting him upon them. "Fine. While I finish getting undressed, put your mouth to good use."

Flynn didn't need to wait more than a moment before he felt his cock being assaulted by her mouth. Her tongue playing over the head while bobbing up and down the shaft, even going so far as to attempt to reach the depth he had but falling a few inches short.

After kicking aside his pants, he stepped up close to her, enjoying her ministrations on his member. He decided that for taking the initiative to keep pleasing him, she deserved a reward. Grasping her hair, he tilted her head back and stared deep into her eyes. "Get ready," was all he said before shoving his cock deep into her throat once more. This time though, when her hips began to gyrate as he thrust into her throat, he pressed his foot up underneath her.

The contact was minimal, but Rapunzel was being driven mad with a desire to achieve release and she ground down as hard as she could, rubbing her slit and clitoris against the rough, hard texture. It was enough for her and she began to moan and shudder before crying out, her words muffled around the large, hard cock in her mouth. Pulling out, Flynn cupped a hand to his ear, mockingly. "What was that, blondie?"

"I'M CUMMING!" she shrieked, her torso convulsing heavily. Flynn simply laughed and forced her head back down onto his shaft, making her suck his cock throughout her orgasm.

As much as he wanted to keep using her mouth, an overwhelming desire to blast his cum into her belly before letting it coat her lips, he knew he was most likely only going to get one shot at her considering how excited he was becoming. Besides, he thought to himself, she is still in possession of something that's now mine.

Pulling himself out of her throat and regretfully leaving her warm and wet mouth, Flynn stood tall, towering over the naked maiden who was still shaking with the strength of her orgasm. He surmised that if she was not tied to the knife sunk into the ground she would surely have fallen over.

Slowly she came out of her stupor, realizing that her sore jaw and lips were no longer wrapped around his hard shaft. It bothered her which seemed a strange feeling to have. Nevertheless she stared at the cock now twitching in the air before her, just out of reach of her mouth. She wanted to make him cum, wanted to prove to him she was more than just a naïve girl trapped in a tower. That she knew how to torture him just as much as he had done to her, although she secretly admitted to herself she knew nothing about how to tease a man in such a manner.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Her nod this time was much less timid though it still carried a blush. "It certainly looked like it." Turning, he grabbed his clothes and moved them towards a nearby log. Confused and knowing he was still hard, she couldn't help but tilt her head.

"Don't-…don't you want to, ummm…"

"Cum?" Rapunzel glanced downward, unable to meet his gaze. "Oh don't you worry, blondie. We've only just started. I'm going to take my pleasure, and if you're lucky, I won't leave you broken on the forest floor." Turning back to her, his cock looking more like a weapon with the way he moved towards where she was kneeling, a look of greedy hunger came into his eyes.

She couldn't remove her eyes from his shaft, the hard flesh bobbing with each step towards her. She wanted desperately to wrap her lips around it again, to sink it deep into her throat until his orgasm painted the inside of her mouth. It had been one of her favorite scenes to read and now, even though the lead up to it was quite different, she still felt the desire to experience it.

Flynn had other ideas however. Leaning over her, his shaft tantalizingly close to her eyes, the thief pulled the knife free, dragging her arms along with it. Pulling it from her hands, he held it in one while reaching down and pinching her nipple hard making her squeal as she tried to pull away. His hold however was too strong and she found herself unable to move without experiencing a sharp pain in her breast.

Still keeping a hold on her nipple, Flynn pulled her forward before yanking upwards, forcing her to her feet or suffer the pain. As she passed his cock she couldn't help but slip the head past her lips for a brief moment. The next, she found the steel blade of his dagger at her sternum. "I didn't give you permission to touch me." Rapunzel muttered a soft apology before yelping as he continued to force her upwards.

Now on her feet, he let go of her breast much to her small amount of relief and greater amount of disappointment. Raising his hand, he slapped her harshly on the breast. "Ow! Ow!" she tried to hop up and down, unable to use her hands to rub the pained area. Another slap made her grit her teeth and hiss through her lips.

"Disobey me and you won't enjoy that pain." Slapping her other breast, he dropped the knife as she cried out before using that hand to pinch one of her nipples again. Alternating between twists and pinches, slaps and maulings, he reveled in the sharp sounds of pain coming from her lips while guttural moans poured from her throat. Reaching down to her mound he could practically feel a river flowing from her.

Grabbing both of her modest breasts in his hands, he forced them together while bending down and taking both of her erect nipples into his mouth. Sucking on them greedily, he could sense her head rolling around in pleasure. Sneering, he bit down hard causing her shriek to echo across the forest. She kept her place however, not only standing her ground but pushing herself into his bite, wanting him to go harder.

He was far too overwhelmed though. It was time for him to get what he wanted, what he deserved. And what she owed him. Pulling his lips off her taut nipples making her moan in protest, Flynn placed a palm on her chest and shoved hard.

Eyes wide with shock, Rapunzel fell back, the ground rushing up quickly to meet her naked bottom and her head. Too stunned to speak, she simply watched while the formidable man stood over her before placing his feet inside hers and sinking to his knees before her.

Slowly stroking his shaft, he watched as her eyes followed his hand up and down along the hot flesh. With her hands still tied behind her, now uncomfortably stuck under her back, she was unable to reach out to him. She tried to gesture with her legs, trying to wrap them around him and pull him closer.

Flynn glared at her. Shoving her legs apart, he leaned over and slapped his palm over her slit heavily, making sure to catch her clit in the motion.

Unlike before, this time Rapunzel let out a soft growl and gyrated her hips as if begging for more. If she wants to feel pain in her cunt then I am more than happy to oblige.

Moving closer and shifting his hands under her thighs, Flynn lifted her until the head of her cock rested at the entrance to her folds. Grabbing his shaft he lined it up and slipped the head inside of her.

Never having felt more than just her fingers against her clit or inside her sex, Rapunzel was overwhelmed with the feeling of pleasure it was causing. Looking at him, the idea of thanking him for this, was on her mind. However at seeing the malicious look on his face, she instead swallowed the words.

Grabbing her by the hips, Flynn leaned up slightly onto his knees and thrust himself inside of her, ripping her hymen apart and taking her virginity and every inch of the inside of her cunt until he bottomed out and his hips met hers. Her scream was deafening and made his cock throb.

Steady, Rider. Steady. You aren't done with this delicious body yet. Pulling out just enough to see the small amount of blood coating his shaft, the reality of it set in. I'm her first. And now I'm gonna make her wish I was her only.

Thrusting back inside of her he stifled his own moans at the feel of her hot sex enveloping him. He groaned heavily when he felt her walls contracting, milking his cock. It was an unconscious act, he realized as she had never done this before, however she felt better than the dozens of experienced women he had serviced over the years.

Meanwhile Rapunzel was in ecstasy. The agony of having her virginity taken had lessened but still there, yet it was enhancing her pleasure instead of

taking from it. Without any past experience of what was happening to her, she could only ride out the waves crashing over her. Her arms still trapped, she settled for bucking her hips upward try to drive him back inside.

Instead, even though his body shouted at him to ravage her repeatedly, he stopped moving, the head of his cock resting just inside her opening, watching with undisguised enjoyment at her struggling against her bonds so that she could gain more control. "You're almost cute with your face all scrunched up like that."

Opening her eyes and looking into his, she willed with every fiber in her being for him to push his cock deep. "Don't call me cute, get back inside me." Flynn admired her spirit. Though the words were a command, the pleading tone they were said in had him grinning hard knowing how much he was torturing her.

Without a word, a smile, or a wink of an eye, he thrust back inside her while pulling her hips into his. The force caused his tip to smack into her cervix making her gasp in pain. Seeing that pain registering in her eyes, Flynn pulled back only to pummel her in the same spot. Over and over he slammed against the thin membrane at the back of her sex, seemingly desperate to tear through it.

Rapunzel had lost all coherent thought. The only things in her mind were of the magnificent pain he was causing her and the pleasure it was invoking. She began to feel a tingling in her loins, a feeling she had known quite well for many years ever since discovering the wondrous feelings her body was capable of. It began to build rapidly, her pleasure getting ready to peak soon.

"I'm going to cum, Flynn!" Hearing her shout in ecstasy pushed him over the top feeling all of the build from their previous actions surging through.

"Right behind ya, blondie." Too wrapped up in his own desire for release, he let hers come without interference. He decided she deserved it for all of the torture he had put her through. He readied to pull himself clear when her legs clung desperately to him.

"Please! Inside me!" In nearly every story she had read, the lady would always climax with the man still inside her, feel his release in her deepest regions. It was always portrayed as the most incredible moment and with everything she had experienced today she wanted it too.

Flynn knew she didn't truly know what she was asking, but in that moment he didn't care. Grabbing her hips, he pushed his cock as deep into her as he could and yelled, holding himself in and releasing his seed into her womb.

Feeling his semen splash against her walls, living the dream she had experienced with each read through of the forbidden books, triggered an orgasm beyond any she could ever have imagined. Writhing on the ground, her legs wrapped around him and drew him in tight. Her hips were bucking wildly trying to push him in even further as her cum poured out of her.

All too soon her head hit the ground, her naked body entirely spent. She tried to stay lucid, tried to remain awake, but the exhaustion was too great. Her eyes closed and her breathing becoming steady, a soft smile still on her lips.

Flynn found himself equally drained. Pulling his still hard cock from her tight folds he watched as their mixed fluids slipped out of her and onto the ground. Feeling sleep start to overtake him, he quickly leaned down and captured her breast in his mouth one more time. Pinching her nipple between his teeth, he couldn't help but smile at her unconscious moan. Rolling to the side of her, he checked her bonds making sure they were still fastened tight. He couldn't risk her running off or running him through with his own dagger. Satisfied that she would not be going anywhere, he laid his head down and soon was asleep.

It felt like only moments before he awoke but several hours had passed and the forest was beginning to darken for the evening. Attempting to rub his eyes he found himself unable to lift his arm. Trying the other, he found it equally as impossible to lift. Looking over, he saw the area he had left Rapunzel was now bare. She escaped and tied me up. Well that's irony…for…you? The sight of his bonds came into focus and for a moment he was stunned to see the golden locks tying him to the ground.

A sudden feel of warmth surrounding his nether regions caused him to crane his head to look down. The last thing he expected to see was the sight of long golden tresses shifting near his groin. A slurping sound hit his ears and his gasp of surprise caused a hand to appear from behind the locks. Brushing them aside, Rapunzel's large green eyes met the shocked, but lust filled ones of Flynn Rider. She felt his cock, which was firmly inside her mouth, twitch at the erotic vision he was presented with.

Never breaking her gaze, Rapunzel brought her mouth off his shaft and stroked it with her hand. It seemed massive with her small and delicate fingers wrapped around it. She offered no smile, no expression of any kind. All she did was lower her head back down and place his cock back inside her mouth, bobbing up and down.

Flynn was beside himself in rapture. Tied down by her hair, he was completely at her mercy and he found it quite forgiving. After all he had done to and with her, he never thought she would still be here when he saw her missing. Instead she had seen fit to restrain him and flip the tables. Watching her lift her head once again, he wanted so much to thrust back inside her hot lips but his feet had been tied as well making it nearly impossible for him to move.

Her hand began moving faster, the saliva coating his cock allowing her to glide her palm up and down. Flynn's head started rolling with the sensation, unsure how much longer he could last against this torment. Rapunzel did not make it any easier when she slid partially up his body and rubbed her breasts across his shaft. "Don't worry," she said as she moved higher, starting to position her folds above his shaft. "I won't torture you forever. You'll get to cum soon."

"O-okay!" he stammered. Still holding onto his shaft, she began rubbing the head up and down her slit making him want to whimper. "I trust you, blondie."

"A horrible decision, really," Rapunzel said mockingly, lowering herself onto his thick, hard cock.

_

 **Please be sure to fav, follow and review!**

 **Again story done by my wonderful friend FoxInTheHenHouse**

 **(be sure to check out his Zootopia stories, they are great)**


End file.
